The term microelectromechanical system (MEMS) is often used to refer to small integrated devices or systems that combine electrical and mechanical components.
MEMS may be used as, for example, actuators, transducers or sensors, e.g., pressure sensors, loudspeakers or microphones. Pressure sensors are nowadays mass products in automobile electronics and consumer goods electronics. Many of these applications systems are used in which the sensor is integrated in an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). In particular, MEMS are manufactured in high numbers on a wafer at a time. The processing includes separation of the MEMS from each other.